A New Rover
by EmperorBlitz1918
Summary: A shoot out starts at the Rovers HQ by a straight person. Soon this person falls in love with one of the Rovers.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Rover**

Scene 1

We enter a school's parking lot covered in snow. It was a cold December day and school was going to be let out early because of a snow storm. As the students rushed to the buses one stood out. He was 5'9", brown hair, green blue eyes, and was fat but not overweight. As he stood his friends came over and they started to talk.

Student: (Causally.) "Hey Noah you should watch the Nostalgia Critic. He is awesome."

Noah: (Getting in line.) "Well Levi I will try to him but I have to go to Sioux Falls today."

The two then go on the bus and continued to talk about school, quiz bowl, and books. When the bus came to a stop and the two got off the bus. Noah got into his parents car and Levi walked home. When he got to his new house his corgi Pennie came to greet him.

Levi: (Petting her.) "Hey girl, who's my good girl?"

Pennie just barked with excitement as Levi put his school work away.

Levi: (Looking at her.) "Sometimes I wish you could talk. But that would be weird."

He got a snack and then went downstairs to his room. He passed his little brother and then got into his room. Levi's room was different than most fourteen year olds. Most had trophies, pictures of cars, and or was really dirty. But his was different he had flags of different nations, no trophies, no cars, and was for the most part clean. He grabbed his laptop and logged on. He then went to to watch The Nostalgia Critic.

Levi: (Looking at the new review.) "Road Rovers? I wonder what show that is."

He clicked on the link and watched the full review. He thought that the show was pretty good and had some potential for improvement. Levi started to research the show and found a link that would help him.

Levi: (Clicking the link.) "He is something that will help me with this."

But just as he clicked on the link he somehow turned into binary code and was sucked into the computer.

Scene 2

Levi then fell to the floor with a thud.

Levi: (Rubbing his head.) "That was a great landing Levi, a perfect ten out of ten. Now you have to figure out where you are and how to get out of here."

He looked around his new surroundings and was even more confused. It was a dimly light military style hanger. As he walked thought the hanger and started to see military grad weapons. There were black S.U.V that had a weird dog logo on the side. Also there was a steal door to what he thought might have been some kind of armory. Slowly he walked towards the doors but he then heard the sounds of two people walking. He quickly ducked behind one of the cars.

Person: (In a German accent, sounding annoyed.) "Guys I was not running in fear, I was in a tactical retreat."

Person 2: (In a Russian accent, joking.) "Says the guy who pissed his pants in a 'tactical retreat' and was screaming like a little girl."

The two then walked to the doors and what Levi saw next shocked him. The two were dogs but were almost humans. He also knew who they were; they were from the show Road Rovers. One was a blue and white husky, his name was Exile and the other was named Blitz the Doberman. But he didn't have time to chat. When the two walked into the armory Levi saw his chance to escape he opened the door to the S.U.V and found that the keys were in the car.

Levi: (Turning the keys.) "Great I can get out of here and get home."

But just has the vehicle started the two Rovers came out, both holding AR-15's raised. Levi hit the gas like his foot was lead and the two started to fire. Thankfully the car was bullet proof and Levi gunned toward the exit. But it seemed the two Rovers started to fire. And steel pole barricades started to rise and Levi couldn't stop. He hit the poles at 40 mph. When he woke up I found himself still in the car, his head bleeding, and still being fired at. He then started to move towards the back to see if there were any weapons he could use.

Levi: (Searching for weapons.) "Come on they have to have a weapons locker in their cars."

Robotic voice: "Weapons locker unlocked."

He looked over the back seats and saw that the floor had moved and he had hit the jackpot. Inside was three smoke grenades, a berretta M9 with four clips, a bullet proof vest, and a Colt AR-15 with two 20 round clips and three 10 round clips.

Levi: (Putting the vest on.) "Come on Levi channel you're inner soldier. You haven't played Black Ops for nothing."

Once the vest was on he loaded his weapons and jumped out the back just as the two dogs arrived at the boot of the car.

Exile: (Opening the back.) "Ok kid time to stop this game."

Levi: (Pulling a pin to a smoke grenade.) "No the game has just begun."

The car then began to fill with white smoke and Levi jumped out of the vehicle. Exile grabbed Levi by his arms but Levi then kicked him square in the balls. He took off running down the hanger in a cloud of smoke. Now Levi was no gold medal gymnast, but if he needed to he was quick on his feet. Looking back he saw that the smoke was departing and the two dogs were running after him.

Blitz: (Like a mad man.) "Stop and let me bit you're tushie."

The two kept firing at him and he could fell the shots rush past him. Levi returns fire and hit the husky in his right foot and the Doberman fell back. Just as he turned around an elevator opened and two other dogs came out. One was the leader Hunter and the other was Colleen. Neither of them looked happy. He could tell this because, well, they were armed with AK-47s and began firing as soon as they saw Levi.

Levi: (Surprised.) "Oh shit!"

He ducked behind a bunch of boxes as the two kept firing.

Hunter: (Shooting over the box.) "Come on kid just call it quits."

Levi: (Trying not to get shot.) "You fired first. So you stop."

Hunter: (Stopping.) "Ok fine will stop."

Levi: (Standing up and pulling the pin to a smoke grenade.) "Just kidding."

Smoke then began to fill the room again and Levi snuck through the cloud and got into the elevator. When the smoke cleared Levi was not insight. Hunter turned around and saw that the elevator showed that it was going down towards the living quarters. The two then rushed over to Blitz and Exile.

Hunter: (Out of breath.) "Damn that kid is good. If he doesn't die by the end of the day will have to keep him around."

Exile: (In pain.) "When I get my hands on that runt I'm going to give him the worst wedgie of his life."

Blitz: (Treating Exiles wound.) "Well you will have to sit for away because of your foot. Colleen can you take over me and Hunter will try and find this little punk."

Colleen: (Kneeling next to Blitz.) "Ok you two be careful."

As the two head to the stairs Hunter noticed something next to bullet casings. It was small and brown.

Hunter: (Picking it up.) "Looks like we have a little wallet here."

Blitz: (In trusted.) "Well let's see who are little intruder is."

Hunter: (Looking at a South Dakota license.) "Well are intruder is named Levi. And can legal drive in the Mount Rushmore state."

Blitz: (Talking the Wallet.) "Well let's go greet our little South Dakotan."

And with that the two then left and headed to the stairs.

Scene 3

When the doors opened Levi was surprised by the place. It looked like the interior looked more like the White House mixed with Buckingham Palace. He walked up the center stair case was amazed.

Levi: (Amazed.) "Nice place they got here. Hopefully this place isn't shot up by the time this is over."

He continued to walk through the halls passing a huge Kitchen, a library the size of a small garage, and what looked like an Olympic pool. As he continued he found a room labeled 'Control Room'.

Levi: (Opening the door.) "Looks like I hit the jackpot. Let's see if they want to hear some tunes while they look for me."

He had remembered that he had left his IPod and was a bit of a tech wiz. Inside the room were an array different computers and video screens.

Levi: (Looking for a sound system.) "Come on they have to have a sound system hear. Oh here we go."

He had found the sound system with a speaker.

We then join the Rovers still in the stairwell and where just about to enter the main entrance.

Levi: (On the intercom.) "Hello there Rovers, I thought you might want to listen to some music while you look for me.*turning on the music to Sabaton: Attero Dominatus.* This is my personally favorite a song about the Battle of Berlin called: Attero Dominatus."

The song started to play as the two enter the main entrance.

Hunter: (Flying up the stairs.) "Come on he is in the control room. We can catch him now."

Blitz: (Right behind him.) "Well let's hope he doesn't pull the pin on and other smoke bomb."

They enter the hall and found the door wide open and no one there. Hunter took the black IPod and the next song was Sabaton: Screaming Eagles.

Hunter: (Furious.) "Damn it, he was almost in are hands and he slipped out like an eel."

Blitz: (Looking down the halls.) "Hunter you take right hallway and check the rooms while I take the left hallway and check each room."

Hunter: (Unplugging the IPod.) "That is the best idea you have had."

Blitz: (Proud.) "Thank you."

Hunter: (Going down his hall.) "Now don't mess this up like earlier at the White House when you almost shot the President."

He then walked down the hall his gun aiming. Blitz went down other hall aiming his gun and opening doors. When he knew Hunter couldn't see him he pulled out a cigarette and light it. He was leaning against his bedroom door.

Blitz: (Taking a long drag on the cigarette.) "God I hate him so much. *Mimicking Hunter* don't mess up Blitz, Blitz you messed up, Blitz you're a pussy. Sometimes I wished I died on the missions."

_Meanwhile with Levi inside a bedroom just behind Blitz….. _

Levi had his ear to the door and was listening in on his pursuer.

Levi: (All hush.) "Man this guy has rough life. Well that's what happens when your every ones punching bag."

Blitz: (Turning the door handle.) "Great now I have to open a new pack of camels in my dresser."

Levi quickly locked the door and looked around the room for a hiding spot.

Levi: (Scared.) "Come on there has to be a place where I can hide."

He then found one. It was a dirty laundry hamper but that was his only choice he had. Opening the top of the hamper he squeezed in and closed the top just as the dog unlocked the door and walked in. Levi looked out and felt safe inside because Blitz was not even close to him.

Blitz: (Digging through his dresser.) "Ah there we are."

He then started to walk and was almost out the door. But as luck would have it Levi then sneezed just as Blitz closed the door.

Levi: (Hush, worried.) "Please don't have heard that, please don't have."

But Blitz had heard the sneeze and was waiting just outside the door. Levi knew none of this and had gotten out of the hamper and was walking to the door.

Levi: (Hopeful.) "Well that was easy maybe I can outwit the German."

He then opened the door and saw surprised to see Blitz the German standing there. He then began to run backwards into the run as Blitz fired at him and Levi was hit at the bottom of his leg. Levi then jumped out of the window in the room and fell into the pool below. He started to head to the top of the water but Blitz was still firing at him. All the bullet zoomed by his and some had come close to hitting him. Then the barge of bullets stopped. Levi saw his chance and swam as fast as he could.

Levi: (Walking out of the pool.) "Ah god he got my ankle."

Somehow he could still walk on it but he only got couple feet before he collapsed to the floor just shy of the door that led out of the poolroom.

Levi: (Looking at his ankle.) "My god I was on a roll and now look at me shot in the ankle and about to be captured by some dogs. Well there first for everything and today seems to be the prefect."

Just as he first talking Blitz and Hunter came in the room. Both of them had smug looks on their faces and aimed their guns at his head.

Hunter: "Looks like the weak have fallen to the strong."

Levi: (Looking at Hunter full of hate.) "To quote the democracy loving Athenians, 'the strong do as the can and the weak do as they must."

Hunter: (Standing over his prey.) "Well they were right on that, weren't they?"

He then hit Levi with the butt of his gun causing Levi to pass out.

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

***Don't own the Rovers just my character.**

Scene 4

Levi: (Sluggishly.) "Uuuuhhhhh, man that was one messed up dream."

He then opens his eyes and found that he was still at the Road Rovers headquarters. And his foot was bandaged up. Looking around he found he was in a plain bedroom that had a bed, a dresser, and a pretty big flat screen TV. At the foot of his bed was a pair of crutches and that worried Levi because he had never used crutches.

Levi: (Moving to the foot of the bed.) "Well this is a good of time as any to learn."

He got up and on the crutches and looked down and noticed his cloths were gone. They had been replaced with a shirt that was too times to big and a pair of pajama pants. Levi then hopped along out of the room and into a hall not full of bullet holes. As he walked down the hall he noticed pictures hanging. Some of the pictures were of single Rovers others were off all of the Rovers except for one.

Levi: (Looking at a picture, confused.) "That's odd every one of them but Blitz is in these pictures."

He continued to wall down the hall and kept looking at the pictures and still most of them still didn't have Blitz. Even the ones that had him in it were he was either cut off or had a look of discomfort. The hallway then ended and he entered the main entrance that had the marks of the fired bullet in the walls. Levi then smelled the smelled pancakes, sausage, eggs and toast.

Levi: (Stomach growling.) "Well I haven't eaten since yesterday, might as well get something to eat."

He then walked around to the kitchen and saw that he was the first one up. A white sheep dog was cooking breakfast what was his name again shag.

Levi: (Acting happy, sitting down at the court.) "Good morning."

Shag: "Rararararara."

He then handed Levi a plate with collection of all of Levi's favorite breakfast food.

Levi: (Surprised.) "Wow this looks amazing."

He started to eat and the food was even better then he thought. As he ate his breakfast and started to look at a paper on the counter. The headline was 'Obama has won America's the 2008 Election History is Made'. This caused Levi to choke on a piece of pancake just as Exile and Blitz come into the room. Exile saw that Levi was choking and came up to Levi and preformed the Heimlich to him. When Levi stopped choking Exile stopped.

Exile: (Sitting down.) "You know for a kid who wasn't captured by us until you were injured you need to be a little safer."

Levi: (Breathing deeply.) "I was just…just shocked by that headline."

Exile: (Taking the paper.) "Oh so he won I guess I own Hunter ten bucks."

Levi: (Confused.) "Exile what year is it?"

Exile: (Not thinking much of it.) "Its 2008 of course why do you ask?"

Levi: (Turning pale.) "Oh that's in trusting because where I came from it was….2013."

Blitz: (Confused.) "You're joking right?"

Levi: (Eating some food.) "No I'm not joking ask me anything about the next four years."

Blitz: (Looking at Levi.) "Ok Mr. Levi what are some of the major events that happen between now and 2013, one for each year."

Levi: (Accepting the challenge.) "Well in 2009 an outbreak of a disease called H1N1 streaks the US. In 2010 a major oil spill happens in the Gulf of Mexico. 2011 we see a bombing and mass shooting on a Norwegian island. 2012 saw two major mass shootings, the SS Costa Concordia sinks, and in 2013 we saw the U.S government shutdown because of both sides were bitching. And breath."

Blitz fell silent and continued to eat.

Levi: (Getting up.) "Yeah well I'm going to get dressed…on wait I don't have any clothes. Hey do either one of you have cloths that I could use?"

Exile: (Also getting up.) "I have some you can use, fallow me."

So Levi hopped after Exile to his room. When they got to Exiles room Levi was shocked. The room had vaulted ceilings ten feet high, blue walls with white trim, and on the walls were the banners of Imperial Russian battle standards along with Imperial German battle standards. They hung on the poles of that extended from the walls.

Exile: (Noticing that Levi was amazed.) "I see that you like my flags."

Levi: (Looking at the flags.) "Yeah I collect flags at my home but not to this extent. My I ask if they are original."

Exile: (Heading to his dresser.) "Yes they are original and some cost me a pretty penny or two."

Levi: (Hopping over towards Exile.) "Thanks for letting me use some of your cloths until I leave."

Exile: (Pausing at the word 'leave'.) "About that… you might want to sit down. I need to tell you something."

So Levi sat on the bed and Exile sat next to him and put his hand on Levi's shoulder.

Exile: (A look of trying to find the right words.) "Levi I'm not sure how I can put this in friendly way. But you can't go to your home."

Levi: (Shocked, now shaking.) "Wha….what?"

Exile: (Calmly.) "We can send you back but in your world but….well. Our master told us the U.S Government in your world is working on a program similar to the one that created us. So if we sent you back they would most likely question you to see if you knew anything about our program. Then they….they might kill you in order to keep you quiet. I'm so sorry but…you can't go back to your family."

Levi: (Getting up.) "So I have to live here, with you guys."

Exile: (Trying to calm him.) "Now Levi I know this is a lot to disgust, but…"

Levi: (Seeming happy.) "This is great. I mean I love my a lot family, they were one of the greatest families a teen could have. But with that said my life had a lot of down hills. My mom was divorced twice and was going to remarry the second guy. We moved a lot, I lived in a house on average nine to ten months. But I know that you guys most likely never move."

Exile: (Surprised.) "So you're okay with living with us? That's great, you go tell the others."

Levi: (Walking out of the room.) "Ok just set those clothes in my room I go tell the others this revelation."

Exile: (Grabbing the clothes.) "Ok will get you some new clothes next week since then it will be Christmas."

Levi then left the room and walked back to the kitchen. On his way Blitz rushed by him with what looked like tears in his eyes. Levi didn't think much of it and when he got back to the kitchen he saw that Colleen and Hunter were awake and eating. Both had their sliver uniforms on and hadn't noticed Levi.

Levi: (Hopping over to them.) "Good morning Hunter and Colleen."

Hunter: (Turning his head towards Levi.) "Hey good to see you awake. For a while I thought you were dead."

Levi: (Relaxed.) "Nah you have to do more to actually kill me."

Colleen: (Eating some bacon.) "Yeah you bloody well help use do the repair work. Because we know that Mr. Fluffy pants would help."

Levi: (Thinking he misheard her.) "Who?"

Hunter: (Eating.) "You know the one who you probably pass you."

Levi: (Realizing who they were talking about.) "Oh you mean Blitz. Hey why was he crying if you don't mind me asking?"

Colleen: (Stopping.) "Oh he is just mad because I told him I hated him and I didn't want to date him."

Levi: (Calmly, trying to have this settle in.) "Why don't you date him?"

Hunter: (Almost choking.) "Excuse me?"

Levi: (Thinking freely.) "Why don't you date him? I mean it not like he has the Black Death."

Colleen: (Looking at Levi, annoyed.) "But he's such an asshole. I don't like him anyway I like Hunter."

Levi: (Coldly.) "I'm not saying that you have to make out. Even a dog human thing like Blitz at the least should get a chance at love. Would you not agree?"

Hunter and Colleen both fell silent after what Levi had said.

Levi: (Walking out of the kitchen.) "Well let me leave you with this. Man had no purpose to live without love. That's why fall in love."

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

***Don't own the Rovers or Geist just Levi. **

Scene 5

Levi hopped down back the hall to his room. As he passed the door to Blitz's room and Levi swore he heard weeping. Now Levi is not a very noisy person but in this case he had to know what was going on in that room. So he put his ear up to the door and listened in.

Blitz: (Crying, muffled by the door.) "I will never find love. We did God even put me on this planet? Maybe just to he could fuck around with me and use me like a punching bag. I guess that's all I'm good for."

Levi: (Thinking.) "Man this guy needs some Prozac. Maybe I should just leave him alone."

But as Levi started to move his head from the door Blitz opened it. Levi fell to the floor with a loud thud. He looked up and into Blitz's eyes. They were bloodshot from crying and tears still falling down his face.

Levi: (Trying to make this seem better, smiling.) "Oh hi Blitz! I was just going to my room and you startled me and I'm not use to crutches so I um fell."

Blitz: (Coldly, wiping the tears away.) "No I know what you were doing. You were spying on me so that you could tell the others and then you'll all laugh at me."

Levi: (Getting up.) "Blitz I was listening but not for what you thought I was. Blitz do you need to talk with someone about what you were just talking about. Can I come in?"

Blitz: (Crossing his arms.) "Sure you can try."

So Levi walked into Blitz room. It looked like the room a college student that had no idea what the word 'clean' meant. The bed was unmade and looked like it hadn't been made in alone time. Pants, socks, and underwear were all over the floor. Plates were stacked around the T.V and on the end tables next to the bed.

Levi: (Sitting in a chair next to the bed.) "Now Blitz just sits on your bed and let it all out."

Blitz: (Lying on his bed.) "Ok but I don't know what makes you a psychologist."

Levi: (Getting comfy.) "I help my mom and brother through lord knows how many moves and helping them through two divorces. Also I love philosophy and the great philosophers such as Locke and Voltaire. So I'm the most qualified person here."

Blitz: (Confused.) "Who are Locke and Voltaire?"

Levi: "Some people I admire a lot. Now Blitz can you tell me about you childhood the good, the bad and the ugly."

Blitz: (Tensing.) "Well I was born in Bavaria to my mother and father. They were owned by a wealthy member of the German Central Bank. I had one older brother and a younger one. My younger brother Hans um died in an accident at the human age of 14. Geist my brother um left my family do to private reasons."

Levi: (In treaded.) "Were you close with your brothers?"

Blitz: (Trying to relax.) "Hans and I were as close as we could be. We went everywhere together and played together. But Geist was different; he was my father Klaus's favorite. He never let him play with me or Hans. My father Klaus thought that Geist should be one of the Dobermans that protect His Excellency the German Chancellor. But when my master brought Geist to trainer Geist almost attack the Chancellor and was Geist was forced to be put down."

Levi: (Surprised by this.) "Did that have an effect on your family? I mean the loose of two children is divesting."

Blitz: (Uneasy.) "We my father had fallen into a depression. But when I became a Road Rover he was really proud of me. They loved that their surviving son was protecting the world. If they saw me now they be anything but proud of me."

Levi: (Moving forward.) "Blitz they would still be proud of you. It takes the strongest kind of man to talk about his problems. Now Blitz can I ask you why you like Colleen."

When Blitz heard this he had a look of utter misery. He curled up into a ball and began to cry.

Levi: (Moving to Blitz's bed.) "Blitz please don't cry over her. Now just tell me what you like about her."

Blitz: (Crying really hard.) "I…I….don't like Col….Colleen."

Levi: (Confused.) "Then why do you hit on her?"

Blitz: (Still crying.) "I…I...hit on her to make Hunter jealous of me."

Levi: (Realizing what this meant.) "Blitz, do you have a crush on Hunter?"

Blitz: (Looking into Levi's blue eyes.) "Yes."

Levi was shocked by this. He himself had never met someone who was gay. He thought that gays along with every other person in the US and around the world had the rights that Jefferson had set forth in the declaration.

Levi: (Taking Blitz's hands.) "Blitz its ok. Your secret is safe with me."

Blitz: (Whimpering.) "Really, you would do that for me?"

Levi: (Grabbing his crutches.) "You can count on it. I would like to talk to you with you tomorrow. Does that sound ok with you?"

Blitz: (Whipping the tears away.) "That sounds good."

Levi then hopped out of the room. He felt happier now that he had helped someone get their life back on track. But he still felt uneasy because he himself secrets.

Scene 6

Over the next week Levi kept seeing Blitz. At first the visits were about Blitz and helping get more comfortable about his feelings. Levi learned that Blitz had had a crush on Hunter since the group first formed. But soon the talks had shifted towards the others. Levi and Blitz talked about what the others would think about. Levi thought they would take it well, while Blitz thought that Exile and Hunter would not accept him. And they were right. On Christmas Eve day Levi and Blitz were having a talk. As the two talked about the same old same old and were cleaning Blitz's room. Hunter was walking back to his room and overheard them talking. He then put his ear to the door to listen in.

Levi: (Muffled.) "Blitz I'm sure they'll take it fine. And if they don't like it well, you still have me to take with."

Blitz: (Muffled.) "I just hope Hunter doesn't talk it bad. I still want to be friends with him. Thanks again for helping me be more comfortable about being gay."

Hunter: (A look of intrigued.) "So Blitz had a crush on me, I have a last minute gift idea for him."

He then walked down the hall and back to the living room. Hours later all the Rovers had gathered to open gifts. They all sat around on couches and chairs. Levi next to Blitz, Hunter next to Colleen and Exile sat next to Shag. As they opened gifts Blitz seemed happier and that made Levi feel good.

Blitz: (Opening his last present, happily.) "This ones from Hunter, I wonder what it could be?"

Hunter: (Seeming smug.) "Oh it's a last minute one I made."

He opened the present and found a card on top of the gift. Blitz opened the card and his smile dissolved instantly.

Blitz: (Shocked.) "To my gay best friend Blitz."

He then took out the gift which was a box of tissues, lotion, and a picture of Hunter. Blitz didn't say anything and just sat there and shook. Hunter then began to laugh and point at Blitz like he was some kind of animal. Blitz got up and started to cry and ran off back to his room.

Levi: (Shocked by this.) "Blitz come back! I'm sure we can talk this out."

Hunter: (Smug.) "Let the little queer go to his room and cry it out."

Colleen: (Surprised by her boyfriend.) "Hunter! How could you?"

Hunter: (Cockily.) "Oh come on he'll just cry in his room and be fine by tomorrow. We've been thought this ever since we were formed."

Levi: (Getting mad.) "No this is different. I had finally helped him be comfortable about himself and look what you did now. Have you no shame."

Hunter then got up and stood over Levi and looked down at him. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a chainsaw. Then out of know where Levi threw a punch and hit Hunter right square in his noise. Hunter fell back onto the couch and Levi ran off to fine Blitz.

Hunter: (Grabbing his noise.) "Oh that son of a bitch, can't he take a joke!"

Exile: (Sitting back relax.) "Well you did dissever it. You were kind of being a dick."

Colleen: (Agreeing.) "Yeah Hunty, even though Blitz is weird a lot of the time. It took him a lot of courage for him to talk with Levi. A kid we frankly just met at that."

Hunter: (Noticing that his noise was bleeding.) "Fine I'm sorry about it ok."

We then fade to black and then we see Levi banging on Blitz's door.

Levi: (Frantically.) "Blitz! Blitz! Let me in. I sear on the Bible I never told him or the others! Just come out!"

The door then opened and Blitz stood there. The look on his face was of sheer depression and pain. He then fell to the floor in front of Blitz and looked at Blitz.

Levi: (On the verge of tears.) "Oh Blitz, I swear I didn't tell him!"

Blitz fell to the floor next to Levi and the two held each other. They both cried for a long time.

Levi: (Sobbing.) "Blitz I need to tell you something, something important."

Blitz: (Holding Levi.) "What is it?"

Levi: (Finding the courage.) "I'm…I'm gay."

Blitz was shocked by this and tried to rap his mind around this.

Levi: (Taking Blitz's hands.) "I never told my parents. Mainly because I wanted to be sure and when I started to talk with you I began to fall in love with you."

Blitz: (Looking back into Levi's eyes.) "I also have to a met I love you to Levi."

The two then lend in and kissed.

Blitz: "Let's leave this place."

Levi: (Shocked by this.) "What?"

Blitz: (Happy.) "We could run away to Germany, you and me. I'm sure the Chancellor would let us live at the palace if not he could give us some money to buy our own home. We could live anywhere Berlin, Munich, or Hamburg. What do you say?"

Levi: (Taking his time.) "That sounds great as long as I'm with you we can live anywhere."

So the two began to pack all their clothes and Blitz took some of his money. They then waited until the rest of the Rovers were asleep and left. Taking the Rovers private Learjet 45 and flying away into the inky blackness of the night.

**The End….**


End file.
